Son of the Demon
by Son Ranma
Summary: X-over with Gargoyles. Revised prologue
1. Default Chapter

Son of the Demon:  
A Ranma 1/2 Gargoyles Crossover  
  
By Son Ranma   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Ranma or Gargoyles. Viz and Disney own them respectively. So please don't sue me seeing as how I can't afford even pocket lint.   
  
Thoughts are in .   
Telepathy is in ~~.  
  
Prologue   
  
@@Manhattan 1997@@  
  
It was a cloudy night in Manhattan and people were hurrying home to beat the rain that seemed imminent. All of a sudden a loud roar was heard followed by a loud explosion. A huge pillar of smoke arose from the roof of the nearby Nightstone building.   
"This city sure has gotten worst since those gargoyles came here," one pedestrian remarked to his companion as they rushed away from the scene.   
  
Moments before:  
  
A red headed female figure bursts out of the door leading to the roof. As the figure comes into the light of the building's helicopter landing we see the figure is not entirely human. Her blue skin matches to the color of the night sky, one of her three clawed hands holds a bag the other a large laser rifle, her tail lazily waves back and forth, and her wings are open and ready for action. Her lovely face held it's usual sneer. The figure, which was better known as a gargoyle, was Demona.   
  
"Tonight," she began. "These miserable humans die tonight. I grow weary of them. I grow weary of all of them, but most especially that constant annoyance Elisa Maza."   
  
"That is a harsh way to feel Demona," a voice called out. "Perhaps you need to have a better outlook on life."   
  
Demona spun quickly in the direction of the voice with her rifle cocked and aimed. "Who are you?" she asked. "Your life depends on it."   
  
From out of the shadows walked a beautiful woman with light green skin and long hair down to her waist. "Hello Demona," she stated. "I am Titania."   
  
Demona's eyes widen slightly as she took a step back. "What do you want?" she questioned. "Is this about that your mirror?" Demona remembered the incident that had resulted in her condition. Like all gargoyles, she used to undergo the stone sleep during the day, but an incident with Titania's mirror, Puck, and Clan Manhattan had resulted in her changing to human with the sunrise. Her natural form returned at sunset as that was the time she would have normally broke out of her stone shell. The faire Puck had such a good time that night that he granted her a wish that she be allowed to bypass the stone sleep but considering his joking nature, he had intentionally given her a human form. Which resulted in her breaking Titania's Mirror.   
  
"My dear that is not why I wanted to see you," Titania replied. "I have been watching you for some time and I feel that what you intend to do can cause serious harm to my grandson. If you don't let go of this hatred for humans, especially Elisa Maza, then you weaken Clan Manhattan, which endangers my grandson. That I can not allow."  
  
"What do you plan to do about it?" Demona asked. "I will not allow humans to live while breath is in my body."   
  
Titania smiled lightly. "Yes my dear I had figured that," she started. "I can simply break your bond with MacBeth thereby allowing you to finally die. But that would have dire consequences as well. Your daughter, Angela, would be upset and probably not protect as well. No I have a better way for you to let go of this hate for humans. And it only requires this special artifact." She pulled the Phoenix Gate from behind her back and her smile got a little bigger. "You will experience life as a normal human. And you will not remember any of this. I will eventually return you to this time but not until I feel it is time."   
  
Demona's eyes burned bright red as she roared. "I WILL NEVER LIVE AS A HUMAN!" she roared. "I CHOOSE DEATH FIRST!" And with those words she leaped forward, aiming the laser rifle at Titania. But before she could pull the trigger the rifle was gone from her hands and she was frozen in place.   
  
"I am the Queen of Avalon," Titania said, "Do you really believe I would be so easy to defeat? I think not." A gesture with a hand and a few quickly spoken words and Demona was transformed into her human form of Dominique Destine. Another set of spoken words and a huge fireball consumed Demona and Titania.   
  
  
@@Japan 1974@@  
  
A huge fireball burst into existence in the Japanese countryside and two figures were deposited outside it. The only one around to see them was a young stocky man clad in a white gi with a white bandanna on his head. He leaped into a tree and watched as the 2 figures resolved themselves into two women. One was a light skinned red head while the other was blonde. Both had exceptional figures but the red head's figure hinted at someone who fought. He watched as the blonde looked around then looked directly at the tree he was in.   
"You in the tree," she said. "Please come down here."  
  
The man in the tree looked around as if gauging his options before he simply leaped down from the tree. His stance indicated he was ready to run at anytime. "Yes," he replied. "What do you want and how did you know I was in that tree? And what was with the giant fireball? Don't tell me you two are demons."   
  
"We were just wondering where we are young man," the blonde replied. "And I am searching for a great warrior. Perhaps you know of one." She then looked the young man up and down. "Or perhaps you are one yourself." This was said with a sly look. The red head merely scowled through all this.   
  
The young man looked at them and adjusted his stance slightly. It went from one of readiness to run to posturing. "Maybe I am," he replied. "I am Saotome Genma. Who are you two?"   
  
"My name is Tita and this is my companion Demona," the blonde replied. "My friend Demona is looking for a good instructor in the ways of the warrior. Again I ask might you be a good warrior?"   
  
Demona looked at Titania and mentally growled. How dare she treat me like this. Me? Looking for a good instructor. If I could get loose I would show them both a good warrior. And how dare that human look at me as if I am beneath his notice. Unfortunately for Demona, Titania wasn't allowing her to do as she pleased. Demona was going to act human and there wasn't anything she could do about it. ~Now my dear, do try to get all that out of your system. I said you were going to act like a human and you are. Be thankful I at least left you some of your dignity.~ Demona mentally howled again. She didn't want to act human and she didn't want to be around filthy humans. Especially this Saotome Genma. Then she felt her mind getting sluggish and then there was nothing. Demona the human hating gargoyle was on hiatus until later notice. "He looks like a good warrior Tita," Demona stated. "Maybe I should test him out."   
  
"That my dear might just be a good idea," Tita stated. She gestured to Genma. "I do believe she has challenged you Genma. Are you prepared to defend yourself?"   
  
Genma backed up with his hands upraised. "I don't fight women," he replied. "They are weaker and should be protected." That was probably the wrong thing to say since it resulted in Demona leaping at him and attacking with unparalleled fury. (A.N.- At least to those who don't know Demona.) He defended himself as best as possible but she was quick and strong. Genma finally was knocked back at least ten feet from a solid kick to the stomach. He quickly rose and took another defensive stance. He barely was able to keep his feet after Demona unleashed a few more punches and kicks against his various blocks. He was slow dodging a punch to the head and his glasses were knocked from his face. Without even thinking about it, he retaliated with a leg sweep that Demona leaped over. The two separated before clashing again.   
  
It was wise of me to allow Demona to retain some of her anger and gargoyle traits while in this form. I sense this Genma gets into situations that just call for a companion of her strength and talents. She watched as Demona and Genma clashed again with fists and feet. Genma had finally decided to fight back after Demona had bloodied his nose and blackened his left eye. He ducked a hasty left jab from Demona, grabbed her outstretched arm with his left hand, and landed two punches to her left side. Maintaining his grip on her arm, he swiveled and tossed her over his shoulder. Demona rolled with the throw but Genma was already in motion before she finished rolling. He rushed forward and leaped into the air just as Demona was regaining her footing. She looked left and right for Genma but unfortunately for her she forgot about the other dimension of 3-D. Height. Genma descended and unleashed a wicked kick to her back that knocked her into a tree and knocked her out.   
  
"Excellent show Genma," Tita stated. "Perhaps you are the warrior we sought. I am impressed." She fairly slid over to Genma and touched him on the shoulder. When his eyes had achieved a glazed look she let go of his shoulder. Now to do what needs to be done. She magically grabbed Demona and Genma and using the same potion Oberon had used on her those so many years ago, she made them fall deeply in love. This should be interesting.   
  
@@Japan 2 years later@@  
  
In a small house in Juuban, a pregnant red headed woman was looking at her husband and growling lightly. The husband was doing his best to reach the door and run to freedom but it was not to be.   
  
"SAOTOME GENMA!" Demona roared as she grabbed him in a neck lock. "Did you eat my last rice ball? And what happened to my bowl of sharkfin soup? And where is all that chocolate that I had in the cupboards? TELL ME NOW HUSBAND!" She tightened her hold and for a brief instant it seemed her eyes glowed bright red.   
  
Genma knew the temper his wife had and with the pregnancy it seemed to get worst at times. At least it was worst to everyone but Genma. He knew his wife loved him but this time he had gone too far. For the last few months, Genma had been making sure that Demona had all the food she wanted but he had a weak moment and ate all the food she had stored away. Even the things she only ate due to her pregnancy. He gulped as she physically slammed him through the floor of their home. His mind flashed back to what happened to Happosai not one month earlier.   
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Happosai was rummaging through Demona's underwear drawers and quietly cackling. He stopped for a second thinking he had heard a sound. His tiny shoulders shrugged when he did not hear it again.   
  
"The sheer bras are in the bottom drawer," a silky voice purred out.   
  
Happosai froze when he heard that voice. He turned his head slightly and there standing directly beside him was Demona. She had a wicked looking smirk on her face as well as a wicked looking mace in her hand. "Well, Demona," he began. "Come to help the Master with his collection? That's a good girl." He barely leaped above the mace swing that destroyed the dresser. "Now why would you want to hurt the Master with such a weapon?" He dodged the various swings and thrusts. "Too bad you are a simple weapon user girl. If you knew how to use your body as another weapon you might be have gotten closer. You might have had more luck without it." He took out his pipe and blocked an overhead swing while leaping backwards. He cackled when Demona stopped swinging. "Finally figured out who the Master was girl?"   
  
"Not really you old fart," she replied. "The problem with you is that you are too caught up in your own desires to see the truth." She smiled when he gave her a confused look. His pipe completely disintegrated in his hand. The bag of underwear he had collected was missing and he noticed she had it behind her. With her forefinger she pointed down and watched as his eyes swiveled in that direction. When his eyes widened at the various cuts and tear his clothing had, her smile got bigger. She waited until he noticed the area around his crotch had a rip before she rushed over and smashed him into the floor with an ax kick then began to pummel him. The fact that she was eight months pregnant didn't seem to factor into it. She beat Happosai for a solid ten minutes then picked up his beaten and bloody form and deposited him in a bucket filled with boiling tar. "Genma bring me that box would you?" she called out. Demona waited until Genma had brought a huge box lined with men's underwear up to her before tossing the bucket into the box. She smiled at the groans she heard from the ancient pervert before slamming the lid closed on the box. Genma quickly hammered it close and wrapped chains around it. He then watched as Demona hefted the box up before booting it out of Juuban. As it flew away from Juuban it exploded. "Honestly," she grumbled. "That's the fifth time this month I've had to deal with that lecher. Are you sure that pervert taught you martial arts Genma?" She left the room before she could catch Genma's dumbfounded look. The room, except for the area she had pounded Happosai on and the dresser was totally neat and clean. In fact the bed was neatly made and Genma was certain it wasn't earlier.   
  
"She defeated the Master and cleaned the room at the same time?" he asked out loud. "That can't be possible." He shook his head as he walked out of the room. "If it was anyone but Demona I wouldn't believe it for a second. That woman seems to do the impossible on a regular basis."   
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
Genma gulped loudly and looked at his wife as she advanced on him. There didn't seem to be anything he could do. He remembered when he tried to use the move he developed just for the Master on her. She took one look at the Crouch of the Wild Tiger, narrowed her eyes, and tossed him onto the couch. He was restricted from the bedroom, the kitchen, and the dining room table for three weeks. He remembered her exact words. 'GENMA SAOTOME DID YOU JUST BEG ME? DON'T EVER LET ME SEE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN MY PRESENCE AGAIN! ACT LIKE THE WARRIOR YOU ARE! STAND UP FOR YOURSELF! JUST FOR THAT CONSIDERED YOURSELF BANISHED!' Needless to say he had never used the Crouch of the Wild Tiger in his wife's presence again. He resigned himself to his punishment. Demona was hardly what one would call an abusive spouse but there were times when he pushed it and he deserved the blows she dished out to him.   
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!" Demona screamed. "Genma something's wrong with me."   
  
Upon hearing his wife scream, Genma broke free of the floor and cradled his wife. "What's wrong Demona?" he asked. He looked at his wife and ran for the phone. Then he noticed his arm cradling her legs was wet and looked at her. "I will not loose my wife!" He bypassed the phone and rushed out the door into the night. Once outside he leapt to the neighbor's roof and headed straight to the hospital. People gawked at seeing the martial artist bounce from roof to roof but his only concern was Demona. Soon, Genma had arrived at the emergency room and bust through the doors. "SOMEONE HELP!" he cried out. He dispatched two orderlies that sought to restrain him in quick order while Demona kicked a third onto a stretcher. Quickly switching Demona to a one handed grip he grabbed an orderly by the neck and began to tighten his grip. "Get me a doctor now!" he told the orderly. Making sure the orderly got the message Genma flicked him down the passageway and narrowed his eyes menacingly. An elderly nurse took in the sight of Genma and Demona and walked over to them with a wheelchair.   
  
"Excuse me young man but is this you and your wife's first child?" she calmly asked. When Genma nodded she got a wheelchair. "Figures. Only first time fathers act that way. Place her in the wheelchair young man." After Demona was situated, she began rolling her down the hallway with a nervous Genma in tow. "Now let's get you to the delivery room. I think you are almost ready to have this baby my dear." She pushed Demona into the delivery room and pointed at the bed with the stirrups. "Place her there young man." Genma picked Demona up and placed her on the bed, then yelped in pain after Demona cracked him over the head with an open handed slap. "I see those contractions are getting closer and closer together. And young man watch out for her. She's in a great deal of pain and you put her in it." She left the room with a smile as Demona began to choke Genma all the while yelling about the agony he was going to face later for the pain she was in.   
  
"I knew this would be interesting," the nurse, better known as Titania, mused to herself as she went to get the doctor. She smiled as another yelp of pain came from the delivery room.   
  
  
Genma peeked into the room and watched as his wife and son were resting. "Hello Demona," he said. "How are you?" He smiled as she gestured for him to come closer. "Is this little Ranma?"   
  
"Yes it is Genma," Demona replied. She remembered when she had chosen that name. The baby had just kicked her especially hard and she decided if it was a boy its name was going to be Ranma. Genma picked the name Rei if it was a girl. She watched as Genma gave Ranma his finger and wince slightly. "Yes Genma he has a very good grip for a newborn. He is such a blessing."   
  
Genma nodded and hugged Demona. To the young martial artist all was right with the world.  
  
@@Juuban, Tokyo 1978@@  
  
People walking by the Saotome residence were treated to a rare sight. A stocky young man clad in a white gi was running on the wall surrounding his house chasing after a tiny blur. The blur finally resolved itself into a little boy that couldn't have been any older than two years old. The little boy, Ranma, looked at his dad and smiled.   
  
"What in the world have you been eating, boy," Genma said between pants. "And how the hell are you running on all fours like that?" Genma didn't expect an answer but he seemed to get one anyway. The boy smiled just like his mother. It was weird for Genma to see Ranma doing what he had dubbed as, 'Demona's wicked smile'. Especially since she seemed to use that whenever they went to bed together or she decided to get the master. "Now c'mon boy, you have to take a bath." He leaped forward at Ranma with his arms outstretched. His hands closed on nothing but air as Ranma once again began to move on all fours. The little boy bounded onto his dad's chest, bounced off his head and leaped off the wall to land into Demona's waiting arms. The sound of something impacting into a trash can followed by barely audible curses filled the air and Demona laughed deeply while cradling her baby.  
  
"Well, Genma," she began. "When I told you to give Ranma a bath I never meant for you to have to take one with him. Of course if that is your wish go right ahead." She walked back into the house laughing at her husband as he reappeared on top of the wall covered in garbage and dirt. "Did you give Daddy a hard time angel? That's a good boy. Always make them work for victory and never give up." Demona snuggled Ranma closer to her as he clapped his hands and smiled.   
  
"First she does impossible things," Genma stated. "Now the boy's doing them too. Incredible." Genma shook his head as he walked back to the house. I wonder if Demona taught him that four-legged running technique. She seems to use it on various occasions herself. Genma looked up in time to see Demona leaping after Ranma on all fours as the boy ran away laughing. He blinked twice before shaking his head. I have got to learn how she does that technique. If nothing else it'll make the boy easier to catch. He was knocked out of his musing when Ranma ran between his legs and Demona bounced off his head. "Okay, that's it." He turned to face Ranma and Demona and pointed at them. "I'll get you both for this." He ran into the house with his fists balled up.   
  
"Hmm," Demona stated to Ranma. "It seems we've upset daddy." She shrugged. "Oh well, it's not like he'll do anything drastic anyway." She turned back to get ready to chase Ranma when she was hit with a sheet of water. "AHHHH!" She leaped into the air and flipped around to face the direction the water had come from. She spotted Genma with a bucket in his hands, an empty bucket at his feet, and a grin on his face. "Genma Saotome!" She leaped away just as he tossed the water in her direction. "Stop that Genma! I'm getting wet!" As she touched down a white blur rushed into her and the next thing she knew her husband had her cradled in his arms while Ranma was watching from behind the sakura tree in their yard.   
  
Genma looked Demona up and down slowly and a huge smile blossomed on his face. "But I like the way you look wet," he responded. "You look very good." He watched as Demona blushed slightly right before she kissed him deeply. "Now let's say we take care of Ranma's needs before we handle our own." He watched Demona nod quickly.   
  
"Ranma, into the house," Demona called. "And head for the bathroom angel. Momma's got to get you taken care of so she can get taken care of." She watched as Ranma bounded into the house ahead of them and smiled. Always could rely on angel to help momma get what she wanted from his daddy. As Genma carried her into the house she suddenly let loose with a squeal, "Genma that tickles!"  
  
  
@@Juuban Park, Tokyo 1980@@  
  
Demona looked up as Ranma came running to her with a huge smile on his face. She held her arms out and was not disappointed as Ranma barreled into her for a hug. Ranma is such a blessing to me. He seems to drive away the feelings of darkness and despair I have in my soul. "Angel what do you have there?" she asked her four year old son.   
  
"I found this other there momma," he replied. "Do you know what it is?" He held out a small pendant that had a winged figure on it. The figure seemed to be red haired and blue skinned and was posed in a crouch with her wings flared open. It was also a female. It didn't resemble any kind of angel she had ever seen before but Ranma seemed to be fascinated with it. "Do you think I can keep it momma?"   
  
The image struck a chord in Demona. It's almost as if this figure seems so familiar to me. Why? Why do I feel like I know what or who that is supposed to be? "I don't know angel," she said. "It might belong to somebody. Where did you find it?" She stood up and held Ranma's hand as he lead her to where the pendant had been found. Demona looked around the spot but she only saw an elderly lady sitting on a bench near the area. "Let's ask that lady if it's hers, Ranma." She lifted Ranma up and walked over to the elderly woman. "Excuse me, but does this belong to you?" She held the pendant out for the old woman to look at. Why does this old woman remind me of something? And why am I getting this strange feeling? Like I am in extreme danger? What is going on here?  
  
The old woman turned to face the mother and child and smiled a toothless grin. "Why yes, dear," she replied. "That surely does belong to me." Her eyes narrowed slightly as she took in the sight of Ranma holding it then she smiled.   
"But I figure that yer little one can have it instead of me. I got no more use it myself."   
  
"That's kind of you," Demona began. "But we just can't take such a nice work of art." Especially since I don't really trust it myself. She gave the pendant back to the old woman and walked off with Ranma. Something about that old woman really bothers me. Like I've met her before and she's pissed me off. She was so deep in thought that she never noticed the pendant had attached itself to Ranma's neck and glowed brightly for a split second.   
  
The old woman nodded slightly. Ahh, Demona, you impress me more and more each time. To think that you actually care enough about a human to protect him. Titania changed out of her old woman disguise and smiled lightly. But all good things must end at some time or another. I apologize for what I am about to do my dear. She stood up and walked after Demona.   
  
Demona stopped long enough to grab the things she had brought to the park with her before heading home. "Come on, Ranma," she said. "Let's go get dinner." And find that husband of mine. He better not be drinking with that buddy of his again. What was his name? Tendon? Tenon? Oh yeah Tendo. She walked out of the park with Ranma on her shoulders heading towards her home.   
  
Unfortunately, Genma was drinking with his friend Tendo Soun yet again. And to make matters worse they were well into their 20th bottle of the day of sake since starting at noon. Not to mention the fact that neither man had eaten since breakfast. Both men were on their last legs but they couldn't be persuaded not to drink anymore. They had enough ability in them to physically threaten the bartender when he cut off their supply of sake. Both had spent the day talking about their families. Soun was the proud father of three daughters and married to a lovely woman named Kimiko. He was extremely happy about his family but he longed for a son so he could pass down his art and dojo. His youngest Akane seemed to take to martial arts like a fish to water but he still held hopes for a son. His dojo was somewhat of a success seeing as people all over Nerima came to train there.   
  
Genma, on the other hand, was happy with his life but he had dreams of making Ranma the best martial artist in the world. He had hinted to Demona that he believed she coddled the boy too much but she simply gave him one harsh look before pummeling him into the floor. And then to make matters worse she pointed out the fact that she didn't want Ranma to be the best martial artist in the world. She only desired her son being happy. And the boy seemed to be happiest following what she thought a warrior should be. He had tried everything to persuade Demona, from gifts to a seppuku pledge. That particular incident was a serious mistake.   
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Demona was sitting with Ranma in her lap as she read The Art of War to him, when Genma walked in with a piece of paper in one hand and an inkpad in the other. "What is that darling?" she questioned.   
  
"Demona, I want to take the boy on a training trip," he began. "I feel you are coddling him too much for him to get the most out of training." He leaped back just in time to avoid the thrown book. He looked at Demona's face and gulped deeply. I just have to keep asking for this don't I?   
  
"What exactly are you saying husband?" she snarled out. "And be quick about it. Right now I am not in the mood for any of your games." This was the third time in a day that Genma had come to her with the proposition of taking Ranma away from her. It seems the earlier beatings I administered weren't enough to dislodge this idea from his head. The first time he had appealed to her about the trip she had simply stated that as long as she could go it would be allowed. He had stated no and told her she coddled the boy too much. That response did not go over well with her at all. She pounded him flat then took Ranma outside for his daily dose of exercise. Unlike most children's exercise his involved bounding around the yard, leaping off the walls, and deflecting thrown objects.   
  
The second time had come around lunch. Genma told her in no uncertain terms that she was to allow Ranma to go on the training trip. Then he made a classic mistake. He commanded her to say no more. Demona's eyes had narrowed as she started to snarl. Genma took one look at her and said that Soun's wife, Kimiko, understood the place a woman had in the family. Her response had been to whack him ten times with the table and yell, 'WELL IF YOU WANTED A PROPER WIFE LIKE KIMIKO YOU SHOULD HAVE MARRIED HER!' right before booting him out of the house.   
  
Now it was the time for his best idea yet. "Demona, this is a seppuku pledge," he began. "I will sign this as well as Ranma so you can rest assured that Ranma will come back as a great warrior and martial artist. If he is not trained to your satisfaction then you can have us commit seppuku. That should settle your worries shouldn't it?" He looked up in time to see Demona walk out of the room.   
  
"Ranma, I want you to go play outside," she said. "Momma and Daddy have much to discuss." She closed the door as Ranma ran into the yard towards the practice dummy she had set up. She smiled as he began to attack the dummy with an assortment of moves and maneuvers. Then her eyes began to glow red as she turned to face her husband. "Now as for you!" She strode towards Genma while yanking a club off the wall. "How dare you assume I would ever want to kill my angel! How dare you assume that some idiotic pledge like that would allow me to take my angel from me! How dare you!" Her grip on the club became so much that it started to warp under the pressure.   
  
Genma looked at his wife and his life flashed before his eyes. He remembered something his father, Akume, had told him long ago about getting between a woman and her child. His exact words were, 'To get between a woman and her child is pure foolishness boy. If you want to die horribly that would be the method I'd suggest.' It looked to Genma like his prediction was about to come true.   
  
Ranma looked back at his house as the screams of outrage mingled together with the screams of pain. "Oooohh," he stated. "Papa do something bad." He turned back to the dummy and began to strike it in the movements his mother had taught him.   
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
He was still sore from that day and he could still hear Demona shout that Happosai had more honor than he did. That was what hurt the worst to him. He loved his wife but this was something he had to do. He had to prove to his wife that he could be a good father.   
  
"Hey Saotome," Soun started. "Howzabout we promize to have our kids marry one day?"   
  
"What do you mean Tendo?"  
  
"I mean, 'ave 'em marry each other so the schools can unite and get stranger," Soun replied. (A.N.- I think he had it right the first time.) "I mean stronger."  
  
Genma thought it over for a split second then agreed. "Somebody get me a piece of paper and a pen!" he shouted. "We've got a deal to make."  
  
@@Later that night at the Saotome home@@  
  
Demona looked up as a slight noise came from outside the house. She hopped from her bed and pulled her favorite mace from underneath it. That had better not be Genma drunk. If it is, I'm going to hurt him severely. She crept down the stairs and peeked around a corner as the door started to slide open slowly. Her hearing had always been sharp and she instantly knew it was not her husband walking into the house. Whoever it is definitely picked the wrong place to attempt robbery. Wrong time as well. She waited until the footsteps came closer to her position before she leapt at the intruder. She had just started an overhead swing with her mace when she was hit with pure unadulterated pain. Her mace fell from her limp fingers as she crashed to the floor. The pain seemed to worsen as time passed and she heard fabric ripping. What's happening to me? Why am I in such pain? Her pale skin began to darken to a blue coloring while her muscles enlarged and a tail ripped through the bottom of her nightgown. Her feet changed shape while her hands did the same. She felt some of her teeth get sharper and her throat unwillingly let out a roar resembling a panther's roar. Finally the pain ended and Demona stood up on her shaky feet. "What happened?" she asked out loud. "Why do I feel so different?" She took a step forward and fell flat on her face. She turned her head to look down at the reason she fell and gasped out loud. Her skin was blue and she had a pair of wings on her back. "What has happened to me?"   
  
"Mother decided to send you back," a voice stated out of the darkness. "I'll be responsible for your family now." A young woman dressed in a kimono carrying a wrapped bundle appeared in Demona's line of sight. "Don't worry, I'll care for them as if they were my own." The woman's grin did nothing to reassure Demona.   
  
"Over my dead body," she growled out. She surged to her feet and prepared to take the woman out as quickly as possible. "Leave before I do something you'll regret." She got ready to leap when the world went entirely black.   
  
"Mother said to get her ready to go home," another voice spat out from the darkness. "She never said to goad her into a fight."   
  
"Mother is not here to correct me is she?" the young woman asked.   
  
"Are you so sure of that my child?" Titania asked as she appeared behind the woman. "Nodoka, if what you have done in anyway dislodges Demona from the path I have set her upon you will answer to me." She waited until Nodoka had bowed her head before turning to the other figure. "Ku Lon return to China. I thank you for your assistance my child."   
  
"It was nothing mother," Ku Lon replied. "Her memory is somewhat intact. All that is required is that you merge the two together." She smiled as she hopped forward on a cane that was at least three times her size. "Is there anything else I can do for you mother before I go rejoin my family?"   
  
Titania nodded once as she pulled the Phoenix Gate out. "Change to your normal form my child," she replied. "I want to see my daughter as she is before I go away."   
  
A golden light surrounded Ku Lon as she changed from an old woman with long white hair to a young woman with purple hair. Her body filled out the green robe she wore making her a fantasy come true. Her body became voluptuous and the wrinkles had completely left her face. "That is not a problem mother," she said with a slight smile. "Will there be anything else before I go home?" She waited for the shake of the head before disappearing.   
  
Titania turned to Nodoka stating, "You know what to do. Do not fail in this task." She began to chant the words to use the Phoenix Gate as Demona's body floated in the air beside her. The fireball consumed her and Demona as Nodoka turned to the opening door.   
  
Nodoka started to murmur then gestured at the door as it opened to show Genma entering. A green ball of energy enveloped him for a few seconds before encompassing the entire house. As the light died from the house, her eyes lit brightly before she turned to the mirror hanging on the wall next to her. The light streamed from her eyes into the mirror then dispersed. "And that should take care of that," she stated. "No more memories of Demona except for those of midsummer's night dream." She chuckled lightly before turning to Genma. "Now my dear what was this talk of a training trip?" She watched as Genma smiled lightly before tipping over. "I guess we'll talk about it in the morning." She left him to sleep on the floor as she headed up the stairs to check on Ranma. I wonder why mother is so interested in one little gargoyle and her spawn. This bears looking into. She started to smile evilly. And maybe Oberon will reward me for any information I give him.  
  
@@Manhattan 1997@@  
  
A fireball left just as Titania and Demona reappeared in a fireball. The Queen of Avalon set the gargoyle down gently and caressed her temples.   
"Time to awaken Demona," Titania said. "We have returned to your right time and form. Now arise."  
  
Demona's eyelids fluttered a few times before they snapped open fully. She shook her head before looking directly at Titania. "What have you done to me?" she demanded. "Why are you here? What do you want?"   
  
"Want Demona?" Titania asked. "Why nothing my dear. What do I offer? Many things." With a slight smile, the Faire Queen walked away from Demona. "But you will know what I have done in time. And then the choice will be yours. If you ever have questions use this. It will show you the answers that you need to know." A small hand mirror appeared at Demona's feet. "I took into account your temper with this mirror so no worries about breaking it. I also suggest you speak to Clan Manhattan. You might have need of their help. As well as the help of Detective Maza. She is such a resourceful human." And with those words, Titania, Queen of Avalon, disappeared.   
  
"Why would I need the help of Goliath and his pet human?" Demona asked herself. "And why would Titania leave me a mirror? What would be so important that I need this..." she trailed off as memories began appearing in her head. "Ranma," she breathed out. "RANMA!"   
  
  
End Prologue  
  



	2. Birthrights, Heritage, and a Mother's Lo...

Son of the Demon:   
By Son Ranma   
  
Chapter 1:  
Birthrights, Heritage, and a Mother's Love  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Ranma or Gargoyles. They belong to Viz and Disney respectively. Don't sue me because you'll just get lint for your troubles.  
  
Thoughts-   
Telepathy- ~~  
Panda Signs- //  
Chinese- {}  
English/Japanese- []  
A.N.- Unless otherwise noted the language spoken in the "" depends on the country. If they are in America they will speak English. If they are in Japan, they will speak Japanese. So Japanese and English will be denoted by the same marks but it will just depend on where they are. Also unless otherwise noted this story takes place in the year 1997.   
  
@@Manhattan@@  
  
On the roof of Nightstone, a lone figure howled for all Manhattan to hear. Demona, the outcast gargoyle, was on her knees with her head thrown back and tears running down her face. She had just relived the memories of her life with Genma Saotome and her angel, her joy, her light, her Son, Ranma. They had overwhelmed her with their intensity and clarity. Not again. First Angela and now Ranma. I lost yet another child. She began to pound the rooftop as her cries echoed once again.   
  
Elisa Maza was driving by the Nightstone building when she heard the loud roar of a gargoyle. And seeing as she knew only one gargoyle that would be in the area of Nightstone Unlimited, she pulled over and check her .44 before getting out and heading for the entrance. She pulled out the radio she habitually wore and started trying to raise Goliath and Clan Manhattan. "Hey Goliath," she began. "Come in. I need you down at the Nightstone building." She awaited a response but got nothing but static in return. "Great time for the radio to go out." She sighed before heading into the building. She bypassed the security desk in the lobby and headed straight for the elevators. "If Demona's got any of the guys on the roof, she's gonna answer to me." She hopped onto the elevator and rode it to the roof access staircase. Another loud roar resounded from the roof as she rushed up the stairs. She kicked open the door and peeked out onto the roof. All she saw was Demona kneeling on the roof with her head tossed back. Elisa's eyes widened as she walked over to Demona. What's with her? She doesn't even seem to notice me. She heard Demona mention a name. Who's Ranma? And what he did to her to get this reaction from her?  
  
"Ranma," Demona began. "Why? Why must another of my children be taken from me? First Angela is taken by that damn, Goliath, and now, some weird woman takes Ranma, away from me! I want my children back!" She hit the rooftop a few more times before she heard a crunching sound from immediately behind her. She whipped around in time to spot Elisa stopping a few feet from her position. "YOU! WHY MUST I SEE YOU NOW!" Her eyes blazed blood red as she rose to her feet and began to advance on Elisa.   
  
Elisa backtracked and whipped her gun into a steady position as Demona began to advance on her. "If you weren't roaring so loud," she replied. "Maybe I wouldn't be here. Half of Manhattan could hear you screaming." Her gun never wavered in the slightest as Demona kept advancing on her. "Don't make me do this Demona." She tensed on the trigger slightly and prepared for the worst.   
  
Demona stopped walking as she looked at Elisa with her new memories rapidly playing through her mind. I want to kill her. I want to rip her apart limb from limb but something's stopping me. What can it be? "So is that all you are here for Detective?" Demona asked. "Because if it is, I want you off this roof and out of my building. This is still private property and I have no desire to see you on it."   
  
Elisa took a quick look around before dropping her gun to her side. "Fine, Demona," she replied. "I'll leave. Just try to keep the noise down before I take you down for disturbing the peace." She started backing away when she caught sight of the small hand mirror on the roof. Elisa blinked as the world around her went gray. "What happened? Where am I?" Instead of the familiar Manhattan skyline, she saw Japanese style houses. She looked around and her eyes widened in disbelief. A black haired young man was hopping from roof to roof as easily as she walked down the street. He was wearing a red Chinese shirt with rolled up sleeves and black pants. His black hair was done in a pigtail and with the smile he had on his face he looked like he was experiencing true freedom. It reminded her of a smile she had seen somewhere before. Another black haired young man with a yellow bandanna was following him, waving around a red bamboo umbrella, and yelling something she couldn't make out. A purple haired young woman was behind the umbrella carrier. She was carrying what looked like beach balls on sticks and was extremely healthy in certain 'assets'. Elisa turned just in time to see a woman wearing a yellow gi rush straight at her. The young woman, with short bluish black hair, was carrying a huge wooden mallet. Elisa prepared to move out of the way but her body refused to move an inch. She closed her eyes and braced herself as the young woman ran straight into her. She heard a cry of 'RANMA NO BAKA!' then nothing.   
  
Demona watched as Elisa froze then collapsed onto the roof. Before she even considered what she was doing, she had rushed over to Elisa and checked her pulse. She let out a sigh of relief when she found it was strong and steady. I can't believe it. Elisa Maza fainted. Unbelievable. Then she noticed what she was doing and shook her head. Why am I so concerned about this human? I hate all humans. All humans...except Ranma. My angel. She picked up the hand mirror Titania left her and walked to the edge of the roof. She heard Elisa groan as she regained consciousness.   
  
"Jalepno," Elisa stated. "Who was the lady in yellow that hit me? And what's Ranma no baka mean?"   
  
Demona turned and looked at Elisa hard. "What did you just say?" she asked. "What was that name you just said?" She rushed over to Elisa and snatched her from the ground by an arm. She began to apply pressure as her eyes blazed red. "Tell me what you just said, detective. Before I do something you'll regret."   
  
Elisa struggled for a second before looking Demona in the face. She saw an image she had seen many times since the start of her police career. The look of a hysterical mother that was desperate for reassurances that their child was alive and well. It was a look she had seen on Demona's face few times. "I said what does Ranma no baka mean," she replied. She watched as Demona stopped completely. Wait a minute. Ranma no baka? Wasn't Demona mentioning this Ranma name earlier? Something's going on here. "And who's Ranma anyway? He sure seems important to you." She watched as Demona came back to her senses to snarl at her.   
  
"That detective is none of your...," Demona began. She stopped as she heard the familiar whoosh caused by a gargoyle gliding. She turned just in time to get hit with a huge purple fist. She fell back while still maintaining her grip on Elisa, while dropping the hand mirror. "Goliath!"  
  
The huge purple leader of Clan Manhattan advanced forward with his eyes glowing white. "Release Elisa now, Demona," he stated in his deep voice. More whooshing was heard behind him as two more members of Clan Manhattan landed on the roof prepared to do battle for their human companion. "I will not allow you to hurt Elisa this night."   
  
A brick red colored gargoyle with white hair crouched down and snarled lightly. "Demona," he stated. Brooklyn was still disgusted with Demona from the time she had tricked him. He lead Goliath to a garden, where Demona had let loose a spell that turned Goliath into a slave to whoever had the Archmage's spell book. She then ran off with the book and the counter spell. Luckily for Clan Manhattan, Brooklyn was able to recover the page with the spell and Elisa was able to break the spell with quick thinking. It was a credit to Goliath's forgiving nature that he was able to see past that incident and make Brooklyn his second in command.   
  
"Mother," a young female light purple skinned gargoyle stated. "Will you never change your ways? Why must you always hate the humans so?"   
  
Demona looked at the female gargoyle and her body seemed to convey her sadness. "Angela," she stated. She looked between Elisa, Angela, and Goliath before coming to a simple decision. "You want your precious detective? Fine! Take her!" Demona lifted Elisa enough so she could toss her directly at Goliath. "But before you blame me for anything, you might want to ask your 'precious' detective if she was here against her will." With those words she ran to the roof's edge and leapt from it. Her wings caught a wind current and she glided off. "And do not let me catch your presence on my roof when I return Goliath."   
  
Goliath cradled Elisa in his arms as he and the rest of the clan watched Demona fly off. "Are you all right?" he asked gently. "Did Demona do anything to you before we arrived?"   
  
"No I'm alright, Goliath," she replied. "But something was affecting Demona. She was crying for someone named Ranma when I got here." Elisa gestured to be set down on her feet. I got to get a closer look at that mirror. The sounds of a helicopter suddenly resounded through the air and Elisa looked up in time to spot a NYPD patrol chopper bearing down onto the Nightstone building. "Looks like we got company guys. You guys go ahead and take off. I'll deal with this."   
  
Goliath nodded and led the way to the roof's edge. "Will we see you again, Elisa?" he asked. He got his answer when Elisa rushed into his arms and planted a deep kiss on him. With a fond smile for the woman that had captured his heart, he opened his wings and leapt off the building followed by his daughter and second in command.   
  
Elisa watched them fly off for a few seconds before rushing back to the hand mirror and picking it up. "Now what are you exactly?" she mused aloud. "I know Demona didn't do whatever it was that happened to me." She tucked the mirror into the back of her pants as she turned and waved as the spotlight from the chopper trained on her. I just hope I can figure out how this thing works. She left the rooftop and headed for her car. So intent was she on her thoughts that she missed seeing the mirror glow momentarily.   
  
@@Nerima, Japan@@  
  
It was the start of another typical day in Nerima. An two foot tall, shriveled, old man, clad in a purple ninja outfit and carrying a huge bag three times his size, was stealing women's underwear and molesting the women themselves. His loud cries of 'Sweeto' and 'Panties' resounded loudly throughout the district. As usual, Happosai, the grandmaster of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, was exercising and practicing his favorite pastime. Panty snatching and female molestation. He was followed by a horde of women wielding weapons of pervert destruction. His flight carried him by the Nekohaten, the local Chinese restaurant. A purple haired woman stuck her head out of her bedroom window and glared at the old man. She muttered something about perverts and mornings before going back into her room. Down the street from the Nekohaten, Ucchan's, the local okonomiyaki shop, opened its doors. The owner, clad in her usual purple top and black tights with her long chestnut hair in a ponytail held by a white ribbon, stepped outside and watched as the old man ran by cackling. She shook her head and went back inside for a few minutes. Her loud scream preceded her running out of her store holding a giant spatula. She yelled something about pervert okonomiyaki and joined the chase.   
  
A young man clad in a red Chinese shirt and black pants watched the procession as it continued down the street. The fact he was currently standing on a rooftop didn't seem to matter to people walking down the street. His black pigtail flapped gently in the wind as his blue eyes narrowed slightly. He raised his arms so his hands were in front of his chest. Each hand cupped slightly and blue streams of light flickered from hand to hand like contained lightning. The blue glow became stronger and raced up his arms until his forearms were covered by the glow as well. He thrust his hands out and roared as a beam of blue energy flew from his hands. The blast hit the ground right in front of the old man and erupted. The huge burst of energy knocked the old man back while concrete chunks flew from the impact area to collide against his body. The women chasing him ran up and waved to the man on the rooftop. He smiled as they commenced to beat the snot out of the old man.   
  
The woman from Ucchan's looked up at the man and smiled. "Morning, Ranchan," she called out as she waved. "Nice aim with that ki blast. Thanks for the help stopping him." She sheathed her giant spatula, rummaged through the old man's bag quickly for her bra, and then leaped onto the roof where her friend was. "How are you doing today?" She gave him a quick hug before turning to look at where the old pervert continued to get his beating. Ukyo Kunoji had resided in Nerima for five years and each day there seemed to be something different and new happening. Of course, most of this could be attributed to the young man by her side.  
  
"Fine, Ucchan," he replied. "Nice to see you." The man, better known to the Nerima community and the martial arts world as Ranma Saotome, master and heir to the Saotome School of Martial Arts, as well as the man cursed to turn into a red haired woman due to Jusenkyou, snorted as the old man yelled something about his revenge. "Damn Happosai. Always up to no good." He walked to the edge of the roof and hopped off as easily as one hops off a cinder block. He waited for his friend Ucchan and started to walk towards her restaurant. He watched her out of the corner of his eye and smiled lightly. I'm glad, Ucchan, took my advice to heart. I'm also glad to have my best friend back instead of trying to marry me all the time. Ranma remembered when Ukyo used to dress as a guy all the time. Nowadays, she still had the tendency to dress in a fashion similar to a guy but she overrode the image by choosing clothes that made her feminity very apparent. And her body had filled out making her even more devastatingly cute. Ranma also made sure she knew it by telling her often. She was his best friend and he only wished for the best for her. Even though he wasn't going to be an active part of her life by marrying her, he still made sure she was well aware she was appreciated and loved. His mind wandered as she was talking and he only restarted to pay attention when she popped him on his shoulder. "Huh?"  
  
"Gee, Ranchan," she began. "Guess I don't have to ask if you were paying attention." She took a closer look at his face and frowned slightly. "What's wrong, Ranchan? You look like something the dog dragged in."  
  
Ranma looked like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a few weeks. Bags were under his eyes and his face was kind of haggard. "I've been havin' some weird dreams," Ranma replied. "Not ta mention that tomboy's been gettin' on my case again." He breathed out heavily as he noticed his speech reverting back to his pattern from his high school days. Ranma had worked long and hard in college to overcome his rough speech patterns and he hated to see himself revert to it at anytime. I always seem to do this when I am either worried about something or severely stressed about something. Mom's bugging me to marry Akane. Pop's bugging me to marry Akane, take care of him so he can retire and live off my sweat and hard work, and clean up all his damn mistakes. Soun's bugging me to marry Akane and take care of his damn dojo and his daughter. Akane's bugging me to marry her. That is when she isn't clobbering me with that fucking mallet. Shit! My life truly sucks. He looked at Ukyo in time to see her stop and snort.  
  
"Dammit, Ranchan!" she hollered. "When will you stop letting Akane take advantage of you?" Ukyo may have lost the chance to have Ranma for a husband but she still cared enough about her friend that anything that hurt him was definitely going to pay her in full. That especially included the youngest Tendo daughter, Akane Tendo.   
  
"Ucchan," he began. "Let's not have this discussion right now okay? It's too early and I'm too tired. Not to mention every time we do talk about Akane, you get so worked up that you attack her the very next time you see her." The last time Akane had shown up after she had belted Ranma with her infamous mallet, Ukyo had yanked her giant spatula off the wall behind her grill and charged at Akane. Akane never had the chance to raise a fist in her defense before Ukyo had simply belted her through her restaurant's roof with a cry of 'AKANE NO BAKA!'. That was the first time Ranma had ever seen someone else pull off Akane's usual method of attack. Of course the next time Akane had spotted him, she blamed him for the attack and demanded to know why he didn't do anything about it. Ranma shook his head as he remembered Ukyo's expression and words afterwards when she saw Akane next. She had practically started foaming at the mouth as she told Akane where she could put her mallet, attitude, and treatment of Ranma. Then she banned Akane from stepping foot inside her restaurant and told her in no uncertain terms that if she hit Ranma because he was there, her best option was to be on the next train out of town when Ukyo came looking for her. Of course, Akane being Akane, wasn't going to allow anyone to tell her what to do as far as Ranma was concerned, Ranma himself included. She attacked Ranma twice in Ukyo's presence and those were the last two times she had ever did that again. Ukyo had waited until she knocked Ranma out or away from the area before administering beatings on Akane that nearly rivaled anything the pigtailed man had ever unleashed upon any of his vast enemies himself. She then booted Akane into LEO and proceeded to care for Ranma.   
  
"Sorry, Ranchan," she replied. "But I can't stand how she treats you. I didn't like it then and I don't like it now. I'm just better prepared to deal with it now. Besides, it's her own fault for not training harder while she was at university." That and the fact I got the best sensei in all of Nerima to teach me when we both wound up at the same university ourselves. Ranma and Ukyo had attended university together and had some of the same classes together. While Ukyo had majored in business classes, Ranma had majored in physical education and education with a minor in business. Akane on the other hand had opted to study theater with a minor in physical education. And her time apart from Ranma saw that she used her martial arts less and less as the years went by, while Ranma, and Ukyo by default, got into fight after fight and battle after battle. Ranma had even defeated Ukyo's father when he had come looking for revenge. The conditions he had asked for where met and Ukyo was now registered on her clan's roster as a female. Everytime she thought about what Ranma had done for her she smiled.   
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Ranma and Ukyo were walking across campus talking about the day they had both had when four spatulas flew at Ranma's head. Ranma pushed Ukyo away while he leaped high in the air to avoid the projectiles. Ukyo rolled and retook her feet while whipping out some of her own spatulas and looking for the attacker. Ranma, however, had already spotted the person and charged a small ki ball before releasing it at the attacker's position. "Mouko Takabisha!" he cried out as the ball shot away from him quickly. The attacker leapt away from the ki ball but that put him in the position of being caught off guard by Ukyo's thrown spatulas. The attacker quickly raised a huge object in his hands and deflected three spatulas but the fourth spatula whizzed by his head and cut some cloth. He landed in the light and smiled grimly.   
  
"Dad!" Ukyo cried out. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes narrowed slightly as she took in his appearance. "And what's with attacking me and Ranchan like that?" She watched her dad carefully as Ranma walked up behind her. He seemed to be restraining himself from attacking Ranma with her in the way.  
  
Akira Kunoji looked at Ranma and growled. "I'm here ta make him pay for what he did ta ya Ukyo," he replied. "Now move outta da way." He lifted his giant spatula up and crouched down slightly. "Prepare ta pay for what ya hav' done, boy."  
  
Ukyo stood in front of Ranma and spread her arms open. "No," she stated. "If you want Ranchan so bad you're going to have to go through me, you jackass." She felt hands on her shoulders and looked up in surprise as Ranma gently but firmly moved her out of the way. "Ranchan?"  
  
"It's all right Ucchan," he said. "I've been waiting for this." He smiled at her before turning back to Akira and frowning. "You're after the wrong person. I'm not the one who made the agreement with ya. Ya should be looking for my old man."   
  
"I did, boy," Akira replied. "He told me ya chose ta ignore yer obligations and run off with my cart."   
  
Ranma snorted and narrowed his eyes slightly. "You mean to tell me you believe a six year old knew something about marriages and fiancees?" he asked with a snort. "There's no way I believe anyone but Pop is that damn dumb." He crossed his arms and glared at Akira. "Don't try that with me. But I have a real problem with what you did to Ucchan after we left. What father in his right mind is going to make his daughter dress as a guy? You should have been looking for us instead of blaming Ucchan for what happened." Ranma uncrossed his arms and gestured to Akira. "I challenge ya, old man. I win, ya reinstate Ucchan's womanhood and drop this grudge ya have with me. Ya win and I'll marry Ucchan this very day. First one to admit defeat or unable to fight anymore loses."   
  
Ukyo let out a gasp when she heard Ranma's demands. I knew he was angry about the whole dressing and acting like a boy thing, but I didn't know he was this angry. I hope he leaves my dad alive. She watched as Ranma's battle aura became visible and expanded outwards before being sucked back into Ranma. Ranchan isn't kidding around. He hardly ever flares his battle aura anymore. She turned to look at her dad and shook her head slightly. Poor dad. He just doesn't have a clue what he's getting into. She heard him as he agreed to the terms and prepared to battle. She then watched as Ranma blurred, for lack of a better word, and reappeared behind her dad and unleashed his improved amaguriken on him. She winced as the sounds of the punches filled the air and her dad went flying across the field. Man, everytime I see that move it makes me sore. Ranchan really has improved. As she turned back to the fight she watched as Ranma rushed towards Akira and kneed him twice before lifting him onto his feet and unleashing a vicious four punch combination to Akira's body and face followed by a roundhouse kick to the head, which knocked Akira up and back. He turned his head to look at Ukyo and gestured for her to come over to him.   
  
"He's done, Ucchan," he stated. He pointed to Akira, who was groaning lightly, and had bruises on his face. "Sorry 'bout doing that to him." He was scratching behind his head and grinning weakly. "Guess we better take him to my place, huh?"   
  
Ukyo looked at Ranma and shook her head. "Ranchan, you are a horrible liar," she stated. "You are not sorry about beating him like that and you know it." She sighed as Ranma dropped his eyes to the ground before stooping to lift her dad up. "Help me get this jackass to your place will ya?" She turned her head slightly and looked at Ranma. "Oh and Ranchan?" She waited till he lifted his eyes to her and she smiled. "Thanks for doing that for me. It was great the way you kicked his ass like that."   
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
When Akira had reawakened, Ranma demanded that he honor the terms of their duel. Akira looked at Ranma and Ukyo and asked for one favor. When Ranma asked what he wanted, Akira simply stated that he wanted Ranma to always take of his daughter Ukyo as he had that day. Ranma nodded and replied that wasn't something he had to even ask. But to settle some of Akira's problems, Ranma agreed to undergo the training for the Kunoji style as long as Ukyo agreed to undergo the training for his school's style as well. She had never regretted her choice that day.   
  
With Ranma as her sensei, she had become an even better fighter. Instead of dismissing her weapon skills as lowly, Ranma had began to incorporate what she already knew with his school's abilities. Her hand to hand fighting experience shot up higher as did her speed, agility, and adaptability. She could finally get her battle aura to become visible and she was also finally able to emulate Ranma's first chi attack, the Mouko Takabisha. She wasn't able to do his new ki version of it but the fact she could gather her confidence and use it as an offensive weapon made her happy. Her leaping increased until she could easily leap onto the roof of a three story house and her midair combat skill was increased to the point she could hang in the air for forty seconds and exchange punches and kicks from the apex of her leap until she landed. Soon, she became stronger until she surpassed Akane's raw strength. Then finally one day, she reached the level Ranma himself had been when he had beat a Chinese prince named Herb. Ranma made sure she knew he was proud of every achievement she made as he trained her. And she enjoyed the praise he heaped upon her, as well as the pride he took when he told people he had trained her. Ukyo was Ranma's first student and she did everything in her power to make sure people knew Ranma Saotome was one hell of a martial artist and sensei.  
  
And when she taught Ranma her art not only was she impressed she was absolutely amazed. Ranma picked up on movements and patterns within her style so quickly that she had a hard time believing he had never practiced it before. He did admit that the main reason he had an easy time with it was he had watched her practice it enough. As time progressed, Ranma was able to whip out okonomiyaki as easily as water flowing down a stream. His throwing accuracy with the handheld spatulas was nothing less than phenomenal. And when he wielded a giant spatula, Ukyo had no question that he could use it as easily as he used his arms and feet. He had even developed a technique that allowed the spatula to become surrounded with a ki field as he hurled it at a target. All in all, Ranma became a prime example of the devastating power of the Kunoji School.   
  
There have been so many changes around here. Ukyo looked at Ranma from the corner of her eye and had a hard time seeing the six year old boy she had played with or the sixteen year old boy she had fallen in love with when she came to Nerima for her vengeance. Like Ukyo, Ranma had filled out. His shoulders were broader now and his face lost all the baby fat it ever had on it. And his cursed form had grown as well. Instead of being a short, voluptuous red haired girl, Ranma-chan had filled out fully. Her assets had gotten bigger while she had grown a good six to seven inches in height. Her body had filled out so instead of looking like a super powered martial artist, she looked like a supermodel. And here's yet another change from the old days. She watched as Cologne bounced up to Ranma with her great-granddaughter, Shampoo, in tow. "Hey Elder," she said with a wave to Cologne. "Heya, cheap Xena knock-off." This was tossed to Shampoo with a wide grin.   
  
Shampoo returned the grin and waved back. "Nihao, Ranma," she stated. "Hello, you wannabe Gabrielle." She shook her head at Ukyo and snorted. "No matter what Ranma and I teach you, you are still a pitiful excuse for an amazon." The voluptuous purple haired amazon princess grinned as she leapt towards Ranma with her arms wide open. "How are you this morning, brother?" As she expected Ranma avoided the hug altogether.   
  
"Hey Shamchan," he replied. "It's been one of those weeks." He turned to Cologne and smiled lightly. "Hey old grandghoul. Still alive and kicking are we? Absolutely amazing that you still seem to age even more. Are those new wrinkles on your forehead or what?" He started laughing as he dodged Cologne's staff as it lashed out at him rapidly.   
  
Cologne snorted and shook her head at her adopted grandson's antics. "Whatever am I to do with such an unruly grandson?" she asked aloud. "Why has fate given me such a curse I wonder?" She turned to face Ukyo and Shampoo as they began to giggle at her statements. "How are you today, young amazon?"   
  
"Just fine elder," Ukyo replied. "Are we still having a training session tonight?" Never thought me or Ranchan would ever be considered part of the Amazon nation. Or that Shampoo would ever speak with pronouns. She mentally chuckled as she remembered the past antics of her 'family' in the past.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
It was a rainy night in Nerima and Ranma and Ukyo were practicing in the Tendo Dojo as they usually did when they came home on break from university. Kasumi was also in the dojo reading one of her medical books and taking notes. Nabiki was back to her favorite pastime of photography and was watching the sparring with keen interest.   
  
"So now you hit girls, Saotome?" Nabiki asked. Her brown hair was still short but instead of being in its usual helmet style, Nabiki had it tucked into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. She was currently wearing a pair of tight cutoff shorts and a t-shirt that exposed her stomach. Her hands were holding a state of the art camcorder as she recorded what she could of the match. "Ooh, nice kick, Saotome. Nice to see you still have it." She placed the camcorder down and used the camera hanging from her neck to snap a picture of Ukyo draped over a rafter. Then she kicked her camcorder into her hands just in time to catch Ukyo crashing into the floor. "That looked like it really hurt." Nabiki had her usual 'I got one over on you' smirk as she began to replay the image of Ukyo falling from the rafter.  
  
Kasumi looked up at Ukyo and smiled. "Why thank you, Ranma-kun," she began. "I really wanted to try these new techniques I've learned this past semester." She stood up and fixed her long skirt before flipping her long brown hair back over her shoulder. Instead of her usual ponytail, Kasumi had let it all hang loose. She walked over to the Ukyo and jabbed a few places in her stomach area before gently massaging it for a few minutes. "How do you feel now Ukyo-chan?"   
  
"Just fine Kasumi," Ukyo replied. "I doubt anyone could have done that any better." She smiled at Kasumi right before she was booted across the dojo and imbedded into a wall. "Dammit, Ranchan! That hurt!" She leaped at Ranma and the two began to exchange punches again. A flash burst into existence and Ukyo was sent flying into a wall again. She dropped to the ground and prepared to rush at Ranma when she heard some shouting coming towards the dojo. "What's that?" She caught sight of Ranma heading for the door and caught a sign from him that meant, 'Stay here. Protect dojo and inhabitants.'   
  
Ranma rushed out into the rain and looked around for the source of the shouting. Her red pigtail bounced as she leaped onto the dojo's roof. She soon spotted an old woman with white hair bouncing on a cane towards the dojo. Unforunately said woman was also attempting to fight off ten women armed with weapons while holding a white and pink furred cat in one hand. Cologne's being slowed down cause she has to watch out for Shampoo. But those look like Amazons chasing her. Must be another one of their damn laws in effect. She leapt into the air and whipped out a bag of specially prepared flour. "FLOUR BOMB!" The big bag of flour exploded and covered the armed women head to toe in super sticky flour. "That should slow them down." Ranma hopped over the wall surrounding the Tendo property at the same time Cologne did and rushed to the house for a kettle of hot water, while Cologne pogoed her way to the dojo.   
  
Ukyo watched as Cologne hopped in and gasped as she caught sight of the ancient amazon. Her green robe had been cut in several places and her staff was chipped and cracked. Cologne's long white hair contained spots of blood in it, her right hand holding her staff had blood on it, and a thin trickle of blood was running from her mouth. "What happened to you, Cologne?" Ukyo asked. She gasped again as Shampoo was set down and a puddle of blood began to form under the girl turned cat. "What the hell happened to Shampoo?! What's going on?!"   
  
As soon as Kasumi saw the elder she was moving for the first aid kit but when she got sight of the bleeding cat, she rushed from the dojo and headed straight for the telephone. She dialed the number for Dr. Tofu's clinic and told him the situation. She hung up once he agreed to come over and rushed to the kitchen. She ran right into Ranma, who handed her the kettle and the first aid kit, and asked for towels. She headed back into the dojo mentally preparing herself for the task before her. Ranma hurry back. I don't think I can do this without you. Unknown to anybody, Ranma was the one who pressured and forced Kasumi to go back to school. He had threatened to demolish the entire Tendo home and dojo unless she went to school. At first she didn't believe him, but the fact he started to fight inside the house made her rethink his demands. Then when he began firing ki blasts at his father and her father as well as Happosai causing them to fly through walls and various objects around the house, she finally surrendered. Kasumi was worried about how she would pay for university but between Ranma's impressive fighting skills and Nabiki's unrelenting ability to make money the two had somehow turned enough profit between the two of them to send the three Tendo daughters and Ranma to whatever university they got accepted to as well as pay for private housing. She had made a point of there being no one to take care of the house. Her father agreed with her point and told Ranma that someone was needed to care for it. Ranma, however, had countered with 'If I blow the whole house down, no one needs to take care of it, ne, Tendo-san?' Kasumi had taken one look at his face and readily agreed to go to university to study whatever she desired. The look on Ranma's face had convinced her, he would happily toss loose a Hiryuu Shouten Ha and then pound whoever tried to make him pay for the house, her included. She settled on a university that was affiliated with the one Ranma decided to attend. Every weekend, Ranma would drop by her apartment and resign himself to being her 'patient', or as he put it her 'victim'. The first time she had practiced some of the more advanced pressure point techniques, she was so nervous she accidentally hit a pressure point that caused Ranma to lose the use of his legs. Ranma had sat on the floor and patiently helped her work through her fear so she could undo the pressure point. He's always ready to help me and lend his strength. I hope he's willing to do it again.   
  
She rushed back into the dojo and looked at Cologne. "Elder can I change her back to normal?" she asked. Getting a confirming nod from Cologne, Kasumi poured enough hot water to change Shampoo back to normal. She quickly assessed the injuries Shampoo had sustained and breathed a sigh of relief. "The wounds are numerous but they don't seem that severe or deep." She took some antiseptic from the first aid kit and began to gently clean the wounds will hitting a few pressure points to numb the pain slightly. She gave Cologne a smile of thanks as the elder began to gently instruct her in pressure points that opened ki flows in the body to help accelerate healing. Ranma was right. I can do this if I believe I can. Kasumi took a look at a particular wound as she heard Shampoo's breathing begin to turn ragged and her skin paled and winced. "Elder Cologne look at this." She pointed at the piece of metal that was buried deeply in Shampoo's side. Kasumi shook her head and frowned. "I don't think I'm going to be able to treat this elder. Perhaps you should take over from here."   
  
"I wish I could Kasumi-san," Cologne began. "Unforunately, I am unable to fully utilize my right arm at this moment. And I do not think I will have the time to heal it and deal with Shampoo's injuries before that Amazon hunt party attacks again." She sighed heavily. "I fear I have failed my granddaughter this night." She looked at Kasumi and bowed deeply. "I beseech you Kasumi Tendo. Do what you can to help my great granddaughter. If I do not deal with that hunt pack she will must certainly die. But if you attempt to treat the wound with my guidance, there is a slight chance she will survive the night."  
  
Kasumi looked fearfully at Cologne for a few minutes before she shook her head. "I don't think I can do it," she replied. "This is beyond what I have studied or read. I might make a serious mistake."   
  
"Kasumi Tendo, that sliver of metal must come out of my great granddaughter," Cologne stated. "If it is left there SHE WILL DIE! Help her. Please." Cologne's eyes began to tear up slightly.   
  
Kasumi looked at Cologne then Shampoo before lowering her eyes to the floor. What should I do? Can I do this? She felt strong hands on her shoulders and lifted her head to look into a pair of glacial blue eyes. She gulped lightly before nodding her head slightly. "I'll do my best to follow your every instruction elder."   
  
Cologne wiped her eyes before bowing to Kasumi again. I can not allow them to find out about my family's vulnerability to iron. She sat next to Kasumi and pointed out the pressure points that she needed to strike to make sure Shampoo remained sleeping through the whole operation. As Kasumi struck the spots, Cologne's left hand glowed for a brief second then a cloud of green smoke went into Shampoo's mouth virtually undetected. That should keep her out for a while. I don't anyone to get suspicious when she wakes up after Kasumi hit the proper points for induced sleep. I just hope she doesn't fight the effects off like she did last time. She nodded as the magic seemed to take effect. But how did that hunt party know to strike Shampoo or me with cold iron? She watched as Ranma sent Nabiki off to get a bucket of hot water and her eyes narrowed slightly as something occurred to her. Of course. That bitch Nodoka. She's probably been waiting for this time so she can screw up Mother's plans. I'll deal with her when the time comes. But for now I must save my daughter. She watched as Ranma helped Kasumi with the removal of the iron shard in her side and smiled for a brief second. I know Mother is proud of him. But I wonder if his own mother would be as proud of him as we are. He is a credit to gargoyles everywhere. His sense of justice and protective nature hold true to his race even though he does not have the form of a gargoyle. She watched as Kasumi made a slight incision around the shard's entry point after cleaning a knife with the hot water Nabiki brought back. "You are doing quite well Kasumi. A little more and the shard should be easy to remove. Cut very carefully now. Remember, a steady hand along with keen eyesight makes a great doctor." He has inherited so much from his mother. Her love for family, her strength, her tenacity, and her love of battle. She grimaced as she began to channel her ki to start the healing of her wounds. Damn cold iron. I am glad I learned an alternative to healing those wounds. Using my magic would have exhausted me and I'll need to be at full strength to deal with that hunt pack.   
  
Kasumi grunted as she tried to get the shard out. She gestured for Nabiki and Ukyo to restrain Shampoo. "It's in too deep for me to get, Cologne-san," she stated. She gripped it tighter and pulled as hard as she could. The shard refused to move at all. NO! I WILL NOT FAIL! Kasumi put every ounce of power she could into pulling the shard out but it still refused to budge. As she started to tire, another pair of hands joined her and began to pull the shard gently but steadily out of Shampoo. Thank you, Ranma-kun. You always refuse to let anyone accept defeat. She breathed a huge sigh of relief when the shard was taken out of Shampoo. "Thank you, Ranma-kun. I didn't think I was going to get that out." With speed that almost rivaled anything Dr. Tofu could do, Kasumi struck a few pressure points that forced the heart to slow its beats down slightly so Shampoo wouldn't bleed to death. She quickly cleaned the wound and sterilized it before turning to Cologne.   
  
"Now, young healer," Cologne began. "You must stitch the wound close." Her senses registered the hunt pack heading to the dojo and she growled slightly. "This you must do on your own. I fear the hunt pack has gotten free of son-in-law's trap and they head this way now." She gripped her staff and hopped to the door of the dojo.   
  
"Wait old ghoul," Ranma stated. "Why would they chase you like this? Why are they hunting ya?" Ranma walked to Cologne's side and knelt to her eye level.  
  
"Simple son-in-law," she replied. "You." She looked at Ranma as his eyes widened slightly. "You and Shampoo have not married and that fact is why they are here. Not to mention you use Amazon techniques that were never supposed to be taught to any male, regardless of his skills or ability." She patted Ranma's hand and smiled. "But I do not blame you. I was happy to teach you. I just wish I could call you my own grandson."   
  
Ranma looked up at Cologne and he blinked. "What if ya could call me grandson?" he asked. "Would that get this hunt pack of yer asses?"   
  
"Quite possibly son-in-law," came the response. "But I doubt they will listen. This pack is made of families that hate mine with passions that dwarf the rivalry between you and Hibiki." She looked at his crestfallen face and smiled. "But if that is your wish, then so be it." She turned to Nabiki and gestured at the camcorder. "Let's see if my assumptions about your ability are correct." Quickly taking out a knife and a piece of paper she pricked her finger and spread her blood on the paper. "Now you son-in-law. Or should I say great grandson?" She watched as Ranma pricked his finger, then she took it and spread his blood on top of hers. "I, Ku Lon, Head Elder of the Amazons accept this outsider male as my great grandson. Being that he has a dual nature due to his exposure to Jusenkyou, I also take his alternate female form as a member of my family. This entitles him to full warrior status in either form as well as Matriarch status in his female form. If he accepts this honor then the agreement is accepted and understood." She waited for his nod and smiled. "So have I spoken, so shall it be." She rolled the paper up and hold one end out to Ranma. "Ignite it, grandson." She flared her ki at the same time Ranma did so their auras intertwined as the paper burst into a huge flame before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. No ashes remained of the paper and the smoke dispersed quickly. "Now grandson, let's go deal with this hunt pack. Kasumi, please take care of my granddaughter." She hopped out into the rain and awaited the hunt pack.   
  
"Ukyo, watch Kasumi and Nabiki," Ranma stated. "Nabiki, help Kasumi in anyway she needs." He waited for her nod along with her outstretched hand. He tossed 1500 yen into it and walked towards the door. "Kasumi do yer best and don't accept defeat." He walked outside and changed into his curse form as the rain beat down on him. "Let's go, granny." I've gotten deal with this. It's mostly my fault this is happening. He looked around and narrowed his eyes slightly. And I wish I would stop reverting to the rough speech. Kasumi's spent too much time helping me with my grammar.  
  
The hunt pack charged at the two, but was caught off guard as numerous handheld sharpened spatulas flew from within the dojo at them. Two members were too slow to dodge them and were forced to retreat from their wounds. Another member was hit twice in the left leg and fell to the ground clutching her leg. The rest dodged the projectiles but they were soon forced to leap into the air as a huge blob of batter flew out of the dojo as well. That however left them open to Ranma's own toss of rubber cement batter. Ukyo's tossed batter instantly stuck to the member of the hunt pack that had fallen to the ground. Ranma's batter caught three members of the hunt pack and they fell to the ground trying to break their way free of the batter. The other five members dodged well enough and soon began to attack Cologne and Ranma. Three members attacked Cologne but were no match for her as her arms were unburdened and healed enough for her to fight with. Her staff blurred as she defended and counterattacked. One amazon was knocked back by a thrust from her staff while another flew back from a jab. Ranma dodged and blocked the other two amazons' attacks as he unleashed rapid punches and kicks. He leaped into the air and the two amazons followed him hoping to overwhelm him. Unforunately for them, the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts specialty was mid-air combat and he proved why. He dodged between kicks and weapon strikes as if he had solid ground under his feet. He caught a staff in his right hand, went into a handstand, and kneed the amazon holding the staff in her head before bouncing off and unleashing a kick to the back of her head. Using the momentum he generated from the kick he hit the wall of the house and bounced higher into the air. Quickly gathering his ki, he formed a small ki ball in each hand and tossed one at the amazons getting free of the batter and the other at his opponent. The first ki ball struck with pinpoint accuracy and exploded on the three members knocking them out instantly. The second ball missed, but Ranma never planned on hitting her anyway.   
  
He grinned as he used the force generated by the explosion as a springboard and flipped over to where Cologne was battling her opponents. If she was smart or any good, she would have seen that coming. Some of these amazons are too set in their ways for their own good. He landed behind one of Cologne's opponents and struck out with his fingertips rapidly. "Serpent's Strike!" He had combined the amaguriken with some pressure points that Dr. Tofu, Kasumi, and Cologne had taught him and came up with the serpent's strike. Since the amazon had her back to him, he was able to hit more points and cause more damage. She finally fell in a mass of jerking muscles, crying out in pain. One more down. And here comes my other playmate. He ducked under a wicked sword thrust, placed his hands on the ground, and kicked out hard backwards. He was rewarded with the sound of the air being forced out a stomach. Quickly bringing his legs back to where his hands were, he pushed off the ground and brought his elbow down on her head. "Good night." He turned in time to see a bonbori come flying from the dojo to hit one of Cologne's dance partners. Guess Shampoo's feeling a little better. He looked up in time to spot a tiny form blur its way to the dojo. Damn. I should have known they would bring an elder with them. The gray haired elder was sweeping up her staff as Shampoo began to move backwards to avoid the blow. I gotta stop her. He started heading for the dojo when he was forced to dodge a thrown spear. The amazon rushed at him and he presented his left profile to her as the momentum of her swing left her open. Just like Akane. Too much force, not enough skill behind it. He grabbed her shoulder with his right hand applying pressure to it before he hit her with two quick left hooks to her kidneys. As she arched up in pain, he released her shoulder and connected a knee into her stomach before cracking her in the nose with a bottom fist strike. An open handed slap to the back of her head and a palm heel strike lifted her into the air before a crescent kick with his right leg followed by a roundhouse kick with his left knocked her out.   
  
Shampoo started leaning back to dodge the staff but everything seemed to move slowly to her. I don't think I'm going to make it. Sorry Airen. (A.N.- You don't really think she thinks in pidgin do ya?) She saw a flash of silver out of the corner of her eyes and heard a long clang followed by the sound of metal ripping as she fell to the floor. What in the name of the All Mother happened? She looked up from her sprawled position on the ground and blinked rapidly. She saw Ukyo standing if front of her with her giant spatula in a guard position. That must have been the sound of ripping metal I heard. Never expected Spatula Girl to save my life. Shampoo noticed something drop from the bottom of Ukyo's purple shirt and gasped. A small puddle of blood began to collect at her feet. She took the blow meant for me. Her eyes narrowed and she struggled to her feet. She grabbed Ukyo by the shoulders and gently laid her on the ground. "Spatula Girl lay here and rest," she stated. "Shampoo thank greatly for protection Spatula Girl give." I owe her more than I can ever repay. I will avenge her death and make sure she is honored. She looked at Ukyo's shirt and hissed. She barely noticed Kasumi dropping by Ukyo's side starting to examine the wound and Nabiki rushing over with the first aid kit. {I, Xian Pu of the Amazons, claim this warrior as my blood sister and extend the rights of an Amazon to her. She has defended me as well as any born member of the Amazon tribe. Her blood has mixed with mine and her breath and mine are now shared as one. She will be trained in the manner befitting an Amazon and is now officially my heir. So have I spoken, so shall it be.} She kissed Ukyo's forehead, cheeks, and lips gently before standing up and facing the elder. Should have guessed it would be that damned Par Fum leading this hunt party. Well now she will pay for what she has done. She got into an offensive stance and faced the elder.   
  
Par Fum looked at Shampoo and smirked. {What exactly are you planning to do girl? There is no way you can defeat me.} She smiled wickedly at Shampoo before gesturing at Kasumi and Nabiki. {How do you plan to fight me when there are two non-combatants here? You let your pride cloud your judgment, but that's always been a problem with your family.} Par Fum leaped into the air and turned to face the new presence in the dojo. {Ahhh, Matriarch Ku Lon. Have you come to surrender to me and this hunt pack? Or have you come to plead for mercy for your great granddaughter.} She awaited an answer from Cologne for a few minutes but received nothing but a sneer in response. {I know your weakness Ku Lon. Make it easy on yourself and surrender now.} She was so busy focusing on Cologne that she never noticed Ranma slip into the dojo. {Well Ku Lon, say something.}  
  
{Go to hell and rot, you old hag.} It was spoken as calmly as if discussing the weather or what meal she wanted to cook the next day. {I will not have you come here and threaten either my great granddaughter or grandson.} She smirked at Par Fum's confused expression. {You always were more praising of your own pitiful skills. Feel the ki in the air and tell me what has happened.} If she was as good as she believed herself to be, she would have felt the aftereffects of that ki bonding the moment she got within three feet of this dojo.  
  
Par Fum stretched out her senses and gasped. {You have ki bonded. Who have you accepted into your family?} She thought for a second and snorted. {It must have been that weak child that I injured.}   
  
{Actually it was the Godslayer. My new grandson.} She pointed at Ranma and grinned. {Be a nice old ghoul and say hello.} Cologne heard Shampoo's gasp and winced lightly. She won't take that very well. But I doubt he would have married her anyway. Better to have him like this so Shampoo can retain her honor and so I can watch him better. Damned Nodoka and Par Fum.   
  
{You have accepted the boy into your family?} She shook in fear for a second before collecting herself and probing Ranma's ki. {Ha! This boy can not have defeated Saffron. His ki is too weak. Just admit that you're granddaughter failed and I'll be lenient, my old rival.} She pulled out an iron dagger and waved it around. {I have it on good authority that this can kill you and your granddaughter. Now why is that?} Par Fum's smile turned evil as she pretended to think the matter over. {Could it be you have fairy blood in you? That's the only reason I can think of that cold iron would be so lethal to you.} She leaped towards Cologne and cackled loudly. {Time to die my ancient foe.}   
  
Cologne snorted as she bounced above Par Fum. {Ancient foe? Hardly. You think yourself in my league, but you so far below me it's not even funny.} She noticed Ranma moving stealthily towards Par Fum and smiled tightly. She's about to find out how he earned the name Godslayer. {And you just managed to anger someone I wouldn't dare to take lightly. Enjoy the rest of your meager existence. It won't last long.} She landed by Shampoo and waved her back. "Get back granddaughter," she stated. "It's about to get rough in here."   
  
Par Fum turned around and prepared to go after Cologne when a red and black blur appeared in front of her and took her iron dagger away. {What was that? What trickery are you trying to pull Ku Lon?} She turned to look at the blur and her eyes widened slightly. "So boy," she began. "You choose to die at the hands of a true Amazon." She looked at Ranma and gestured. "Then come and die at the hands of Par Fum, the true and rightful matriarch of the Amazon nation, 'Godslayer'." The sarcasm was evident in her voice as she cackled loudly and tightened her grip on her staff.  
  
"Perfume, is it?" Ranma asked. "Well lady, I'm only going to say this once. Get out of this dojo and out of my country before I'm forced to hurt you severely." His eyes narrowed slightly as he prepared himself to fight. "Kasumi, get everyone out of here. I feel that Dr. Tofu is almost here. He should be able to help you with Ukyo." He cracked his knuckles and dropped into a casual stance. His arms were held loosely by his sides, his knees were bent slightly, and his entire body seemed to scream, 'I'm so relaxed, I couldn't dodge a boulder'.   
  
Par Fum was not one of the smartest elders in the village. Nor was she one of the more powerful ones. She also had the common amazon misconception that women were always the better fighters and any outsider was less than a worthy challenge. Only a few outsiders forced her to reconsider this outlook and Ranma wasn't currently one of those on her list, regardless of the fact he had killed Saffron in battle. So she honestly believed that Ranma wasn't going to be much of a challenge. "Boy, you have just signed your death warrant," she stated. "To dare speak to an elder of the Amazon village is to court death. Prepare yourself." She leaped at Ranma and jabbed at him rapidly with her staff.   
  
Ranma dodged the staff jabs and began channeling his ki through his 'soul of ice', a side of effect of his training in the Hiryuu Shouten Ha, and touched the staff's edge with a hand glowing translucent blue. The sound of something freezing quickly then shattering filled the air as he hopped back and smiled lightly.   
  
Par Fum looked at her shortened staff and blinked twice. "What have you done to my staff, boy!" she growled out. The staff had shattered from the extreme cold and now her reach was lessened without her staff. "It seems you have more skills than I believed possible. Let's see how well you do with this." She tossed her staff away and leaped forward with her hands pulled back. "Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Her hands began to blur rapidly as she unleashed punch after punch at Ranma.   
  
Ranma smirked as he leapt back then shot his leg forward and kicked Par Fum straight in the chest knocking her back. "I hope that was your weakest version of that move," he began. "'Cause if that was ya at full speed, ya should just give up now." He leaped back and began to lead her into the spiral for the Hiryuu Shouten Ha. I want to see how far she'll follow me before she leaps out the spiral. Then I'll surprise her with the variations I made to the move.   
  
Par Fum followed Ranma into the spiral then leaped out before he got halfway into it. "Did you honestly think I would fall for such a move, boy?" she asked. "That's an amazon technique and you quite pitiful with it. Any true amazon would have seen that coming a mile away." She snorted as she shook her head. "What a waste teaching you that move was."   
  
Ranma smiled as he pulled back his arm and twisted it slightly. "Glad you agreed that move was pitiful as it was," he stated calmly. He waited for her to look at him with narrowed eyes. "My version seems to be so much better." He thrust his arm out and corkscrewed the jab. "Horizontal Hiryuu Shouten Ha!!" A huge energy dragon burst into existence and blasted its way straight into Par Fum and carried her out of the dojo, through the wall around the Tendo compound, and into a pole on the street. He charged a ki blast and hurled it in the direction of Par Fum's aura. "Mouko Takabisha!" The blast flew straight out of the dojo and hit Par Fum just as she was trying to get free of the pole she was imbedded in.   
  
"Good job grandson," Cologne stated. She turned to watch as Dr. Tofu came through the gates of the compound. "Now go help the good doctor while I deal with Par Fum. She and I have much to discuss this night." Cologne waited until Ranma had rushed to the house and heard the sounds of Shampoo yelling at him for denying her his love. I knew she wouldn't be happy about this. She shook her head as the arguing grew louder as Ranma yelled back at her. Now to deal with Par Fum for attempting to kill my daughter. She hopped to where Par Fum was lying and without a hesitation grabbed Par Fum by the neck. {You should have never made it personal. I could have forgiven taking my position but threatening my family was too much.} She struck a few dozen pressure points before charging her magic and placing her glowing hand on Par Fum's chest. {Now tell me how you learned of my true nature.} She listened as Par Fum described the person that told her about using iron to defeat Cologne and gave her the iron dagger. Seems to be a new player in the game. I best inform Mother of this as soon as possible. She caught Par Fum's hand as it tried to hit her and crushed it casually before striking her repeatedly with a moderate version of the amaguriken. But first things first. {Goodbye you heartless bitch.} She crushed Par Fum's neck before using her ki to completely destroy her body.   
  
As time had passed, Shampoo had accepted that Ranma was not destined for her. She also dealt with Mousse and his infatuation with her. Instead of pounding the blind boy, she had grabbed and hit Kodachi Kuno with a sleeping potion, dressed her so she looked like Shampoo, and then dragged her to the Nekohaten for a 'special' dinner with Mousse. Mousse was so blind that he thought Kodachi really was Shampoo. Then when he heard the words she spoke, he rushed over and grabbed her in a back-crushing hug. Shampoo, who was seated under the table, smirked as she continued to throw her voice so Mousse thought it really was her he was cuddling with. Finally, she got him to consume some of the love potion that was in his food and shoveled some down Kodachi's throat as the sleeping potion wore off. The two had taken one good look at each other before beginning to make out heavily on the tabletop. Shampoo had carted the table up to Mousse's room, tossed it in, and locked the door. She then got Nabiki to tape the whole evening's activities and used the tape to make sure Mousse did his duty and married the Kuno girl. After she was free from the duck, she started studying in Japan and training her heir.   
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
Cologne nodded as she began to hop towards the Ucchan. "Yes, child," she began. "But first, I want to know what is wrong with grandson here." She looked at Ranma and shook her head. "I can tell something is bothering him because his aura is radiating weirdly."   
  
Ranma looked at Cologne and snorted. "I have no idea wha'cha talking 'bout old ghoul," he replied as casually as he could. He ducked as Shampoo and Ukyo both tried to hit him. "Wha'cha do that fer?!"   
  
"Ranchan, you know you are a horrible liar," Ukyo stated with a cross look. "Something's bothering you and it's probably those dreams you've been having." She crossed her arms and gave him a glaring look.  
  
Shampoo walked up to his face and grabbed his collar dragging him down so she could look directly into his eyes. "Besides, we both have the same problem, brother," she stated. "Whenever we are trying to avoid something we get nervous and our speech patterns revert to our previous bad patterns. Is that no right Airen?" She stated the last line with a wicked grin as his eyes widen fractionally. "Now will you talk or do we make you talk?"   
  
"Yeah, Ranchan," Ukyo added. "We have ways of making you talk." She grabbed one of his arms and waited for Shampoo to grab the other one. "Let's get him to the restaurant where we can interrogate him at leisure Shampoo-chan."   
  
"I see you are learning quite well my heir," Shampoo replied. "Men must be taught their place in society." She laughed along with Ukyo and Cologne as they all headed to the Ucchan.   
  
"What?!?" Ranma bellowed. "Must be taught my place in society? I'll get you two back for this!" He started to struggle but Cologne struck a few pressure points that immobilized his body but not his mouth. "This sucks! Let me go! You can't do this to me!" His cries continued all the way to the Ucchan. I should have just told them. But no I had to be stubborn. His eyes glowed bright red for a split second as he continued to berate himself mentally.   
  
@@Manhattan@@  
  
Demona had headed back to her manor after the incident on the Nightstone roof. Damn Goliath and his damn pet human detective. She lashed out with a fist and destroyed a vase. Damn Elisa Maza and damn Brooklyn. Her tail whipped out and smashed through a wooden table. Damn whoever stole my angel from me and damn Goliath from stealing my daughter from me. She booted a chair across the room where it smashed into a wall. Damn Titania and her damn hand mirror. She grabbed a statue and hurled it into a wall. I should just go get my son back with that accursed hand mirror. She was preparing to smash through the wall when her thoughts caught up with her. Hand mirror? Where exactly is the hand mirror? She checked herself for the mirror before she came the realization she had left it on the roof of her building. NOOO! I need that mirror to find my son! She rushed to the window and leaped out. She spread her wings and floated across the street where she climbed a building. With another leap she caught a wind current and glided in the direction of the Nightstone building. I have to hurry. Sunrise is not long away. I just hope that the mirror is still there. Soon her destination came into sight and breathed a sigh of relief. Made it. Now to find that hand mirror and then find my angel. I just hope he can accept having a gargoyle for a mother. She started to search the rooftop but her search turned up nothing. "Where is that damn hand mirror?!" she growled out. Demona blinked as she remembered the night. She started to rush for the roof's edge when the sun began to rise in the sky. "NOT NOW!!" Her transformation started and her body was racked with pain as her skin paled to pink, her body shrunk in size, her wings disappeared, her hands and feet shortened and grew extra fingers and toes, and her tail retracted into her body. She struggled to her feet and breathed out heavily. "Damn Puck, damn transformation, and damn Titania's mirror." She turned and ran back to the roof access stairway. I better get to my office and change. I have a lot to do today. Most especially getting that mirror back.  
  
@@Japan@@   
  
Ranma, Cologne, and Shampoo were all seated at the counter in the Ucchan's, while the owner herself was standing behind her grill making okonomiyaki for her 'family'. Shampoo was currently tossing chopsticks at Ukyo, forcing her to cook the food and defend herself. Cologne was reading an ancient scroll and making some notes. Ranma was siting on his stool resting his head in his left hand and the elbow on the counter as he bounced a ki ball up and down in his right hand. He sighed then shook his head.   
  
"Lately," he began. "I've been having these really weird dreams at night." He looked at the three women and noticed they were waiting for him to continue. "I'm walking down the street in these dreams and I notice it's getting close to sunset. For some reason this draws my attention to a stone statue on the roof of a building. It's some kinda winged statue and it seems to draw me into it. As the sun goes farther down I'm somehow placed right in front of the statue. I circle around it when I begin to notice something happening to it. The statue starts developing cracks and chips start to break off." He stopped and took a sip of water and nodded his thanks to Ukyo. "Then the statue breaks apart and the shards go flying all over the place. I deflect all the ones that are headed for me, but it blinds me for a few seconds. When I can see again, there is a red haired winged female demon or something standing in place of the statue. She turns to look at me and her eyes glow bright red. Then the glow dies out and she says something to me as she walks toward me. I prepare to fight her off when I notice her face. She looks at me as if I've hurt her severely." He shakes his head and snorts. "But as time goes by I feel a connection to her, as if she is someone from my past. I step towards her and then I'm hit by the most horrendous pain I've ever felt in my life." He shivers slightly and smiles weakly at Cologne when she puts one of her aged hands on his shoulder and squeezes it briefly.   
  
"You don't have to continue with this story grandson," she stated. "Not if it causes you pain like this." But why would this cause you such pain I don't know. If everything went according to Mother's plans it was supposed to be a gradual, smooth inheritance of your heritage. Her eyes widen slightly as she gets her answer. Damn that bitch Nodoka! I knew she never should have had a hand in this project of Mother's. She's always been a suck-up to that damn Oberon. Now I have to find a way to correct this and fast.   
  
"Ranchan, are you okay?" Ukyo asked him as he continued shivering. She had never seen Ranma like this except when it came to cats.   
  
"Yeah, Ucchan," he replied. "It's just how the demon looked at me. It's the same type of look I see mothers give to their kids." He shook his head sadly. "I just don't know what else is going to happen to my life." He reached into his shirt and brought out a pendant. It was a blue skinned, red haired, winged figure with wings flared out and crouched down. The figure's eyes were rubies and they seemed to glow as the light hit them. The figure was captivating and beautiful. "I found this in Pop's bag. It called to me for some reason. I just can't explain it." He handed it to Cologne as she gestured for it and shook his head sadly. "If I only knew what it all meant."  
  
Cologne looked at the pendant and smiled slightly. It's perfect. It looks just like Demona. She looked at Ranma and nodded slightly. This could be just the thing I was looking for to solve the problems caused by that bitch. "Grandson," she began. "Would you mind letting me take this with me? As you know, I have a great many books that contain 3000 years of Amazon knowledge and wisdom. This resembles something I have seen once before." She held up a hand to forestall his questions and rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I'll need time for this grandson so you might have to help Shampoo at the restaurant for a while."   
  
"You got yourself a deal, granny," Ranma replied with a huge smile. Now maybe I can find out what this all means.   
  
@@Manhattan@@   
  
Elisa was just crawling into her bed as the daily hustle and bustle of the average New York day started. She had been released from her shift at 6 am and then she had headed home to examine the hand mirror that had shown her those kids. I still don't know what that was all about. And which one was Ranma anyway? She had turned the mirror over and under and nothing had happened at all. She heaved out a huge sigh and placed the mirror on a table by her bed as she laid down on her bed. Her pet cat, Cagney, leaped onto her bed and walked onto her stomach. "Hey Cagney," she began. "What do you think it all means? Demona, some guy named Ranma, and a funky mirror." She smiled as the cat gave her a simple meow for an answer. "That's what I thought. No sense whatsoever." Her attention was diverted to her front door as someone began to pound heavily on it. "Now what?" She got out of bed and walked to the front door. "Hold your horses! Whatever you want can wait." She opened the door and let out a gasp as a laser rifle was pointed directly at her face.   
  
"Actually detective," Demona snarled out. "My son can't wait and neither can me retrieving a certain hand mirror. So we'll just have to wait till tonight and have Goliath return it to me." Her smile became demonic as she gestured for Elisa to let her into the apartment. "I guess that gives us time to get better acquainted."   
  
Elisa walked to her couch and sat down. "Gee, Demona," she stated with a tight smile. "I didn't think you cared about me at all." She looked at Demona and blinked. The red head was currently dressed in a pair of tight black jeans with a red tank top on. The black trenchcoat she had been wearing was tossed onto the floor as she shut the door and locked it. Her red hair, which was normally in a bun or kept loose, was done in a single braid that stopped in the middle of her back. What happened to Demona? Is this really her dressed like this? Elisa's eyes widened slightly as she remembered the figure from her vision. She's dressed just like that guy. "Ummm Demona?"  
  
"Ummm detective."   
  
"Exactly why are you dressed like that?" Elisa asked. Her mind was trying to come to grips with the fact that Demona of all beings had on a pair of jeans.  
  
"Is this really important to know, detective?" Demona shot back. "I would have figured your first question would be about this." She gestured to the laser rifle she currently had resting on her lap as she sat in a chair across from Elisa. Something is definitely wrong with this picture. I would have expected a 'You'll never get away with this Demona.' at the very least. "Now if you are not going to ask any intelligent questions, please be quiet. It's been a very rough night and the day doesn't look to get any better. I just want my mirror back and then this whole mess can be forgotten."   
  
Elisa looked at Demona and shook her head. "Okay," she replied. "But you look like someone I've seen before. And that's the really weird part. He was wearing an outfit similar to that in color scheme." She looked at Demona as her eyes narrowed slightly. "And if you really want the mirror that badly, then you can just wait for it. But as for me I'm going to bed." She got up and went to her room. "Good night."  
  
Demona followed after her and looked at her room in amazement. "What a dump!" she exclaimed. "It's a wonder you stop any of my plans if you live like this." She booted a stray shirt across the room and grimaced. "How can you live like this detective? I know humans are dirty, low bred creatures but this is a bit much." Her eyes widened as she spotted the mirror and she turned to Elisa with a snarl on her face. "Why you..." the rest was muffled as she was hit in the face with a pillow.   
  
Elisa leaped onto Demona after hitting her with the pillow and grabbed for the rifle. She wasn't expecting the punch to the gut or the headbutt in retaliation. The two women began to roll around on the floor as they grappled for the rifle. Their activities finally caused the mirror to fall to the floor. It hit the floor and began to glow. The glow built until the two noticed it. "NOO!!" Demona screamed. "I will not lose this chance to get my son back!" Demona leaped for the mirror just as it exploded into a bright light.   
  
People outside the apartment building were forced to run as a bright light appeared and a huge explosion was heard. Smoke began to stream out of the apartment and a huge flame rose into the air. A secondary explosion sounded and people began to watch as the fire grew higher. The common thought on everyone's mind was that no one could have survived the blast. News crews appeared on the scene and began to do the usual reports on the incident as firefighters appeared and began to fight the blaze.   
  
David Xanatos was watching the news with his wife, Fox, and son, Alex, when the newscaster mentioned the incident. His eyes widened as the cameraman showed a familiar building. "Fox, dear isn't that where Elisa lives?" he asked quietly. He looked at his wife in time to catch her horrified look as the firefighters herded the crowd back as another explosion occurred. "One can only hope Detective Maza wasn't there when this occurred or else Goliath's going to be very upset."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
